


Lovely Script With A Little Heart

by ineffable_grimm_pitch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aziraphale also loves Crowley, Aziraphale loves humanity, Coffee Shops, Green Tea - Freeform, I also wrote this in class, I really need to stop doing this, I'm probably not gonna tho, M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/ineffable_grimm_pitch
Summary: Aziraphale always enjoyed the simple pleasures of human life. Humans were so lovely, the way they’d walk around holding hands doing nothing but enjoying each other’s company. Aziraphale almost wishes he could have something like that for himself.But of all the lovely human things Aziraphale enjoyed, coffee shops were by far the nicest. Local businesses that worked so hard and were always up even before the sun could shine into its windows, the whole place warm and smelling of espresso.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Lovely Script With A Little Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote a coffee shop AU, but you clicked on a coffee shop AU, so were're both a little cliche

Aziraphale always enjoyed the simple pleasures of human life. Humans were so lovely, the way they’d walk around holding hands doing nothing but enjoying each other’s company. Aziraphale almost wishes he could have something like that for himself.

Fireplaces and books were delightful, the warmth and coziness of such trifles, how personal it felt to enjoy such things so easily.

But of all the lovely human things Aziraphale enjoyed, coffee shops were by far the nicest. Local businesses that worked so hard and were always up even before the sun could shine into its windows, the whole place warm and smelling of espresso.

Aziraphale had a particular affinity for small coffee shops.

He wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, but he did so enjoy tea and cocoa, and he was always willing to try something once.

Aziraphale strolled happily into the shop he had most recently started to frequent, and was surprised to see an unfamiliar face standing behind the counter. 

Every time Aziraphale had been in, the same young lady with dyed black hair and a lovely wrist tattoo had been working the register, but today there was a new employee, a nice-looking man with striking auburn hair and sunglasses. He smiled at Aziraphale as he walked in. 

“What I can I get you?” he asked warmly when Aziraphale finally reached the counter. Aziraphale couldn’t remember what he’d ordered; he wasn’t paying attention. He wasn’t even paying attention when he gave his name. What name had he told the nice man? Surely he didn’t say his name was Aziraphale, but for the life of him, he just couldn’t remember what he’d said-

“Green tea for Azra,” the man announced.

Ah. That was it.

Aziraphale was focused on the man behind the counter. He moved so suavely, so smoothly, and he positively  _ exuded _ confidence. And now that the sun was starting to rise, the light hit his hair just so and,  _ oh _ , it was simply wonderful.

Aziraphale decided that he must come back to this shop again.

Soon, hopefully.

The next day, even.

Precisely 24 hours later, the exact same thing happened.

It took until the fourth day for the nice man behind the counter to remember him. 

“Green tea, or are we switching it up?” the man asked with a smile that Aziraphale might have even classified as flirty if he didn’t know better.

Aziraphale’s face went ever so slightly pink. “Um. Green tea would be lovely. Thank you, my dear.” 

“Perfect. I’ll get that started for you, Azra.” The man turned to leave.

“Oh! Um,” Aziraphale started, stopping the man in his tracks. “If I’m not overstepping, dear, might I ask your name?”   
The man turned back around to face Aziraphale, a kind smile gracing his sharp features. “Anthony,” he said simply, and turned back around.

He was...something. He was something lovely, Aziraphale knew that much. He did so enjoy coming to this shop to see him. Well, to get his tea. The seeing him part was just an added bonus.

“Anthony,” Aziraphale whispered, commiting the name to memory.

Minutes later, his order and name was called and he hopped up to the counter to get it. As the man--Anthony--handed him his cup, their fingers brushed and Aziraphale was very aware of it.    
“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to ask my name,” Anthony confided, and...winked? Did he wink? Aziraphale couldn’t tell behind the sunglasses, which he then realized he’d never seen Anthony without.

Aziraphale glanced at his cup to see his name written in beautiful script with a little heart at the end. He smiled.

To neither party’s surprise, Anthony and Aziraphale were in the coffee shop together again the next day. 

“Hello, Anthony,” Aziraphale greeted as he strolled happily over to the counter to place his order. 

“Hey, Azra. Tea?” Anthony matched his happy energy.

“Yes, thank you.”

“So, what’s your deal?” Anthony asked as he walked over to the machine, motioning for Aziraphale to follow.

Oh! How nice.

“My deal?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yeah, like, what do you do?” Anthony’s beautiful hands were moving and working, making his drink.

“Oh, I run a bookshop just around the corner,” he explained.

“A. Z. Fell and Co?” Anthony inquired.   
Aziraphale perked up ever so slightly. Anthony knew his bookshop?

“Quite so, you know my shop?” Aziraphale asked, slightly awed.

“Sure, you’ve been around for ages,” Anthony explained. “Not much of a reader myself, I’m afraid, so I can’t say I’ve ever been in.”

“Oh, well, you’re welcome to stop by anytime,” Aziraphale offered before he could stop himself. Wait, was that weird? They don’t know each other all too well, he shouldn’t have said that. “That is, should you ever find yourself needing anything.” It was a cheap excuse of a recovery, but Anthony didn’t say anything. He just smiled that flirty smile.

“Might have to drop by sometime.”

Their conversation wrapped up as Anthony handed a to-go cup to Aziraphale. Once out of the shop, Aziraphale looked at the cup to admire Anthony’s lovely handwriting and heart, but today, there was something new under his name. A series of numbers, with a note.

_ Call me :) _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make for a happy writer!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @ineffable-grimm-pitch
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
